Mahou Sensei Harry
by Vegitunks1
Summary: Mahou Sensei Negima Harry Potter Crossover Up for grabs
1. Chapter 1

Notice " I do not own Harry Potter or Mahou Sensie Negima If I did Albus Dumbledore bashing would be a must really any one can tell he is a minipulitive old fool"

**Mahou Sensei Harry?**

We find ourselves on a quiet Street on A halloween night. outside on A brick wall sat a Tabby Cat sat perfectly still as a statue staring at a blank spot on the road as if expecting something there. A few seconds later a old man with a long flowing beard and a crooked nose in a purple robe with stars on it (he would fit the definition of what muggles would picture Merlin to look like) pulled out a silver instrument and with a click the light in the nearest street lamp went out another click and another till all the lights went out then he walked toward the wall with the Tabby cat on it and said "I thought I would be seeing you here eh, Proffessor McGonagall" Where the Tabby cat was sitting now sat a stern looking woman her brown hair tied into a bun she said "How did you know it was me" "My dear Proffessor I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly" he said.

"Albus is it true what there saying" she asked and when she didn't get an answer she continued with "There saying That you-no-who went to the potters that the killed lily and James and tried to kill Harry but couldn't and he disappeared please Albus tell me its not true" "I'm afraid so Proffessor McGonagall" "Oh no not James and Lllllllily" She sobbed. Then she asked "What is going to happen to Harry" She eyed his robe as if he were hiding him there " Hagrid is bringing him" "Is it wise to trust Hagrid with this task" "I would trust Hagrid with my Life" he retorted "Im not saying his heart isn't in the right place" just then there was a load boom and a giant of a man flew down riding a motorcycle with a baby basket in the side car.

" 'ello Proffessor got him here like you asked little guy feel asleep as we were flying over Bristol" "There weren't any problems were there Hagrid" asked the old man. "Nope young Sirius Black asked if he could take him but I said he couldn't that you told me to bring him to you, so he left me with this bike and left" Dumbledores eyes flashed at the name Sirius Black 'Thats a problem I'm gonna have to deal withvif I'm going to isolate my weapon... I mean Harry' he thought. "Albus you are surely no thinking of leaving him here I've been Watching them all day there the worst Muggles imaginable" "Ah but there the only family he has left" he replied in that grandfatherly tone that usually got people to do what he wanted.

So they left him on the door step and little Harry slept not knowing he was special not knowing he was famous not knowing that for the next few years his life would be a living hell. Meanwhile across the world people were raising the goblets "_To Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived."_

Two years later ..

We find ouselve with a young man with Brown Hair Brown eyes walking through the streets of london when he sees a sickening sight a baby boy looking to be no more than one with black hair green eyes bruises covering hes skin and a lightning shaped scar on his forhead

being beaten by a heavy set male with very little neck. He Says "Sir leave that child alone" the fat man says "Bugger off im teaching my nephew a lesson" this pissed the man off beyond belief to think this man was actually related to a child Family should never hurt eachother. So he got into a Kenpo stanceand beat the man away and then went to help the child the child started to back away in fear and curl into a ball "Its okay little one I'm not gonna hurt you My name is Nagi Springfield" he said " I don't havea name my uncle says freaks like me don't deserve a name" "Dont worry child your not a freak and I'll Call you Negi, So how about it Negi feel like traveling with me" the little boy looked up with a hopefull look in his eye as he said "okay" then Nagi Said "Okay Im gonna use an adoption spell so I can change your appearence so no one will recognize you it will also make you my son" as he says this he pulls out a little booklet while muttering" adoption spells adoption spells" aw here it is "EGO adopt is parvulus ut mei"(I adopt this child as mine) when that was said negi changed untill he looked like a younger version of Nagi except with a lightining shape scar.


	2. So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not ownt Mahou Sensei Negima or Harry Potter.

**Mahou Sensei Harry?**

7 years into the Future. We find our young hero recieving his diploma from the acadamy for mages he is 10 years old and is the youngest mage to graduate from the academy in a century. "Hey Negi what does it say, I got assigned to a fortune teeling job in london" said Anya Negi's childhood friend. "It's about to appear!" said negi as words slowly start to apear on the page "A teacher in Japan" a loud eeeeeeeh could be heard through the Academy. "Pricipal whats the meaning of this what do you mean teacher" Said Akane negi's cousin/mother like figure. "Oh a Teacher is it" said the principal. "If its a the diploma than thats is the training, Train hard and become a great mage, and don't worry the tacher there is a old friend of mine."

'Train hard of course I'm going to train hard I have been ever since father left me here with Nekane' thought Negi which was true about a year after Nagi adopted Negi he left him with Nakane and dissapeared but he would always remember his Father and Studied hard while Training in Mixed Martial Arts.

A. a little of a UFC fan

He wore weighted clothing and always pushed himself to death and after that get nagged by Nekane for overworking himself. negi never understood why but magic came naturally to him and he never seemed to run out of magical energy. Good thing because he is going to need all of the energy he can get soon.

'Wow Japan is so crowded and there are so many woman' negi thought while riding the railway to the academy 'oh no' Ah ah choo he sneezes and a huge gust blew up the female skirts revealing there under garments. He sighs 'sometimes its not always great to be a wing elemental' he thought. He then remembers what his sister said before he left.

**Flashback**

_"Do you have everything" Akane said. "Yes sister" said Negi "Clean Underwear" she said "yyyy-eeee-sss sss-iiii-sss-ttt-ee-rrr" he stuttered while blushing. Than Akane started crying "Ir seems like only yesturday you came here and I started rasing you, I'm going to miss you negi" she cried out which only caused Negi to start crying "I'll miss you to sister". "Remember to be nice to girls Negi" "I will sister"._

**End Flashback**

"Next stop Mahora Acadamy" said the conductors voice over the intercome. 'So it finally begins said Negi.

**A.N**

Poll still open thinking about having an arranged marriage between Konoka and Harry Potter/Negi I wonder If I should Have the Principal at Mahora know and/or reveal to negi his true name please review suggestions welcome and please vote on my profile.

**Poll results so far**

Should be in Harem?

1 Tonks 3 » 25%

2 Konoka 2 » 16%

3 Fleur De'lecleur 2 » 16%

4 Setsuna 1 » 8%

5 kaede 1 » 8%

6 Ku Fei 1 » 8%

7 Hermione 1 » 8%

8 Daphne Greengrass 1 » 8%

9 Mana 0 » 0%

10 Evagalian 0 » 0%

11 Nadoka 0 » 0%

12 Yue 0 » 0%

13 Makie 0 » 0%

14 Ayaka 0 » 0%

15 Bellatrix 0 » 0%

16 Susan bones 0 » 0%

17 Hannah Abbott 0 » 0%

18 Minerva McGonagall 0 » 0%


	3. Idiots,Fortunes and Meetings

**A.N. I do not own Harry potter or Mahou Sensie Negima though I wish I did I would be rich lol**

**Mahou Sensei Harry?**

To all students this is the attendance committee "This week is Zero Late Attendance Week and its only ten minutes to the bell" 'Wah I'm gonna be late on my first day' thought Negi as he steps off to the side takes off his wrist and ankle weights which way a total of 500 lbs (200 ea. leg 50 ea arm) and places them carefully behind a bush while discreetly placing an invisibility barrier over them so no one takes them (Hey there expensive and custom made) and He runs down the crowded street at a high speed (Like the speed that Konoka travels on roller blades hey he doesn't want people to be suspicious of him) he notices A lovely young woman black here all the way to here hips with black eyes and a carefree smile on roller blades ('Beautiful' he thinks when he sees her) along side another young with blond done up in two pony tails going down to the small of her back. He gets close enough and heres part of there conversation the blond says "Why do you the principals Granddaughter have to meet the new teacher, Hes friends with the principal right, probably just an old geezer" 'geezer am I' thought Negi "You think so? My fortune today says you'll have a meeting with destiny" said the Beautiful black haired woman "and it also says repeating the name of the guy you like ten times, then barking is efficient" 'I got to see this' thought neg he knew it was a joke "Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei ruff ruff ruff' Negi had to put a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing out loud 'She fell for it what an idiot' he thought.

He keeps running and passes the two not wanting to ruin there day by telling the blond that she should give up that the person she loves wouldn't love her back he hated making people upset by giving out fortunes like that. he reaches Mahora Academy and bums into an old friend "Hey Takamichi whats up" said person turns around he has spiked and slicked back light brown hair some facial hair wearing glasses and a suit and tie smoking a cigarette (or as I call them cancer sticks or death sticks any who) "Hey neg how have you been still wearing those weighted clothing I see " 'Dang hes gonna kill himself working so hard' thought Takamichi "Takamichi can you lead me to the principals office" "Of course Negi we can catch up on the way"

"Excuse me principal Negi is here to see you" "of course Takamichi please send him in" "See you later neg" sad Takamichi as Negi entered the principals office The Principal was a very old and wise looking man He was bald on top except for a shoulder length white ponytail in the back thick long eyebrows and a long goatee he also seemed to be eying Negi as if Measuring him up 'Mm he has a lot of power for one so young in a couple years I believe He will Surpass even me and if it continues to grow it may surpass Merlin himself' he thought as he eyed the young man than he stopped as his eyes hit his forehead were the lightning shaped scar was 'That Scar I've heard Stories of that Scar but the young man who it belonged to should have black hair and green eyes and I believe his name was Harry Potter I'll have to keep a close eye on Negi if I'm right than I have to look through My papers for that contract that Me and James potter drew up' "Hello Negi I see your training to be Magister magi is to be a teacher I have talked to Takimichi about you and from what he told me we should be able to expect great things from you Negi" (no not another Olivander lol Olivander creeps me out a little)

"I'll do my best, Sir" he said confidently 'I'm sure you will Negi you have already surpassed your fathers raw power from when he was your age' the principal thought**. **At that moment there was a Knock on the door. "Come in" said the principal

A.N. I'm thinking of having Setsuna and Mana make a pactio with Negi also I think That I'll have Setsuna Have Sephiroths' Sword from final fantasy 7 and Mana have the Angel Arm gun from Trigun I want you opinion and no I'm not bringing in characters from Final Fantasy or Trigun just Weapons also I would like your opinion on this so please review.


	4. Marriage Contracts

**Notice " I do not own Harry Potter or Mahou Sensie Negima'" Just to let you know poll for harem is up on my profile**

_Last time... 'I'm sure you will Negi you have already surpassed your fathers raw power from when he was your age' the principal thought__**. **__At that moment there was a Knock on the door. "Come in" said the principal_

**Mahou Sensei Harry**

In walked the Beautiful Black Haired Woman that was on Roller Blades. "You wanted to see me Grandpa" she said "Yes, come in I'd like you to meet your new Teacher Negi Springfield" "Negi this is my lovely and single granddaughter who I hope you will Marry one day" out comes the hammer of doom leaving a lump on the Principals head". "Grandpa I don't Even Know Him besides I thought I had an arranged Marriage with Someone else". 'Aw, She's already Taken' thought Negi looking depressed. The Principal sees this look and says"I told you Konoka the Terms of that contract said only if you both agree and the gentleman who was Suppose to Marry has been missing for some time" 'Though if I'm right he is standing right in front of us, This is Perfect Know all I have to do is find that Contract James and I made and Verify he is indeed Harry Potter and My granddaughter will finally be Married to a man' he thought.

"Anyway, the reason I called you here Konoka is to tell you that Negi here will be staying with you because we do not have any room available right now" he says. 'I'm gonna be staying with this Beautiful woman' Negi thinks while blushing but quickly hides it when he notices Konoka looking at him Dreamy eyed. 'This young man will be staying with me at least he looks good look at those Muscles he must Work out and he is almost as tall as I am ('Hey working out and eating right helped him so he had a nice growth spurt') too bad I'm in an Arranged Marriage I wouldn't mind Marrying him' she thinks then she notices Negi looking at her and turns away blushing. "Oh Negi your birthday is Tomorrow right how old do you turn?" the principal asked. "Eleven, sir why?" Negi Responded. 'Hmmm, Harry was just about to turn eleven too maybe I'm right' thought the headmaster "No reason" he said. Meanwhile Konoka is having her own thoughts 'Eleven he looks like he is fourteen I guess there goes my chances with him he wouldn't want to go out with someone as old as me' The principal seeing an opportunity to find out the truth and maybe Cheer up his Granddaughter Says "Why so down dear granddaughter I'm sure they'll find Harry Potter (Negi stiffening was seen by the headmaster who thought gotcha) after all your husband to be is Famous in his world" he said. At this Negi Passed out do to the overload of information his final thought was 'That beautiful Woman is my future bride'.

Mean while Miles away in a castle an old man with a white beard thinks 'It's been 7 years since that brat dissapeared hopefully the school Owl will find him so I can put him under my control when he comes here'. "Next week is his birthday and young Harry should be receiving his Hogwarts Letter so don't worry Minerva I'm Sure He's fine" "But Albus he was so young when he dissapeared and you haven't been able to locate him I'm Worried I told you not to leave him at the Dursleys' Why did I ever let you talk me into it" she cried. 'This is the Brats fault if he hadn't somehow got rid of the tracking charms I placed on him I'd have him sub-servant to me as my perfect weapon and people wouldn't be questioning my decisions' he thought "Now Now Minerva Tomorrow is his birthday and he should receive his letter then". That seemed to work as she stopped crying and thought about little Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts 'I hope he is Healthy and Happy"she thought.

**A.N** OK. Another chapter done so what do you thinks like dislike. I still want to know you guys thoughts and opinions and no Asuna is not gonna be in the Harem She acts more like an older sister than girlfriend voting only 8 people voted so far

**Poll results so far**

1

Konoka

4

2

Tonks

4

3

Fleur De'lecleur

4

4

Daphne Greengrass

3

5

kaede

2

6

Mana

2

7

Ku Fei

2

8

Hermione

2

9

Setsuna

1

10

Evagalian

1

11

Nadoka

1

12

Yue

1

13

Bellatrix

1

14

Susan bones

1

15

Makie

0

16

Ayaka

0

17

Hannah Abbott

0

18

Minerva McGonagall

0


	5. Fiancee?

**Notice " I do not own Harry Potter or Mahou Sensie Negima'" If I did do you think I would be writing this story.**

_'This is the Brats fault if he hadn't somehow got rid of the tracking charms I placed on him I'd have him sub-servant to me as my perfect weapon and people wouldn't be questioning my decisions' he thought "Now Now Minerva Tomorrow is his birthday and he should receive his letter then". That seemed to work as she stopped crying and thought about little Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts 'I hope he is Healthy and Healthy"she thought._

**Mahou Sensei Harry**

"What happened" said Negi. "You fainted Negi are you alright and can you tell me why you fainted" said the Principal. "Information overload can you promise to keep a secret Konoka and you too Principal" "Of, course Negi" they both replied. "Well my original name is Harry James Potter and the reason I don't go by it is because my Father warned me that people would be looking for me."

_flashback Negi is sleeping after the adoption process was complete and Nagi was looking him over what he found disgusted him Tracking Charms Cumpulsion charms which seemed to be keyed to make him obedient to authority figures and a binding spell reducing his magical power 'who would do this to a child' Nagi thought as he pulled out his handy pocketbook of spells and found the spell he was looking for '__Aufero__alica__' (Remove spells) which would remove all spells on his now adopted son._

"Later, my dad went looking for why someone would do that to me and he found out who I was before he adopted me , He told me be careful who I tell because people would try to use me, apparently I am quite Famous back home". At this information was sinking in Konoka was blushing she found out the guy she thought of as hot was her future Husband. "So please don't tell anyone if people knew where I was it would create so many problems" Negi said "Don't worry Negi your identity is safe with me and your fiancée' the headmaster said making Negi and Konoka put on a blush that would make a Weasly Jealous meanwhile somewhere in a tall house a red haired boy sneezes while thinking 'it wont be long till I befriend Harry Potter and get his money and fame for helping Dumbledore keep an eye on him'

"Ah yes we have yet to discuss your living arrangements and for the sake of a successful future Marriage I believe you shall room with my Granddaughter here and also she will show you to the class you are teaching as it is her homeroom" the Principal said. With that the newly formed couple left. The walk to the classroom was awkwardly silent the two people contemplating what they just found out. 'He's my husband to be and he's famous what if he doesn't like me I mean he's famous and I'm just a normal girl' where Konokas' thoughts while Negi was thinking 'I'm to be wed to this beautiful woman I hope she likes me I mean I'm not that attractive and she is Beautiful enough to have any man she wants'.

Mean while in a castle in Scotland 'Only 1 more week it will be his birthday the letter will be sent and I will have my weapon' thought the manipulative bastard I mean Dumbledore.

A.N My thoughts on Harry Potter and my evidence on how Dumbledore is a manipulative old man think for a second in the 1st year Mrs. Weasly was Awfully Loud for a place full of Muggles really acting like she couldn't remember where the platform on after how many children went there and this conversation happened to be caught by Harry, also Dumbledore basically told everyone where the stone was and besides the mirror (Which Dumbledore showed Harry how it works) how come the obstacles to the stone were so easy and seemed designed with them in mind chess, troll, logic puzzles. 2nd year you honestly expect me to believe Hermione could find out what was causing the attacks and the supposed greatest wizard of all time couldn't plus how could they not tell Ginny was acting Differently. 3rd year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban he was never given a fair trial or allowed Vertaserum of course being Harrys' Godfather he would have Custody. 4th year you telling me its a magical binding contract if you didn't sign your name and if Dumbledore and Moody were in the Order together during the first war than shouldn't Dumbledore be able to tell the difference between a real and fake.

**Poll results thus Far**

1

Tonks

9

2

Fleur De'lecleur

7

3

Konoka

6

4

Evagalian

6

5

kaede

5

6

Mana

5

7

Daphne Greengrass

5

8

Setsuna

4

9

Ku Fei

4

10

Hermione

4

11

Nadoka

3

12

Yue

2

13

Bellatrix

2

14

Susan bones

2

15

Minerva McGonagall

1

16

Makie

0

17

Ayaka

0

18

Hannah Abbott

0


	6. Death Glares

**Notice " I do not own Harry Potter or Mahou Sensie Negima'" If I did do you think I would be writing this story.**

**Mahou Sensei Harry**

We find ourselves with our young hero walking awkwardly to his soon to be class next to him being a beautiful woman. The previous conversation with the headmaster caused them to not be able to talk to each other. They reach the classroom and Negi senses a trap on the other side so he opens it and watches as an eraser drops as the eraser drops before it reaches the ground he kicks it and it hits a trip wire which launches the second series of traps. As he's doing this the classroom is silent and awe struck 4 students in particular at the skill level to not only detect the trap but disble it by kicking something at it 'Wow he has good aim maybe he can use a gun' thought a weapon obsessed woman (If you don't know who it is you should read the manga but I'm nice so ill tell its Mana) 'if he can detect traps this well maybe he can help with my training' Thought a Swords woman and ninja together 'this boy could pose a problem I sense much power in him maybe I should make him join me' thought a vampire.

They were shaken from there thoughts by the voice "Hello class I am your new classroom teacher my name is Negi Springfield" he smiled as he said. Than he stared at all the students just Gawking at him finally there was a scream of "Kawaii" as he was hugged to death by a multitude of woman until one woman broke it up while giving death glares to the others "Keep your hands of my Fiancée'" she shouted at them then blushing realising she just told everyone that Negi was her Fiancée' meanwhile the class is gawking while one woman with a sword is glaring daggers at Negi.

Sorry it took so long to update hard to write when you have barely any crossovers of this kind I've been trying to get others to do A Mahou Sensei Negima cross but I think there is only one or two others also im not a good writer and ideas are scarce.


	7. Random Class

**Notice " I do not own Harry Potter or Mahou Sensie Negima'" If I did do you think I would be writing this story.**

**Mahou Sensei Harry**

"Well this is awkward" said Negi rubbing the back of his head. Which caused the class to stop gawking and pay Attention. "Good morning class my name is Negi Springfield and I will be teaching English I will also be your Homeroom teacher" as he said this he can feel a pair of eyes burning into his head he looks and sees a girl with two ponytails glaring at him he looks in the roster "Can I help you Kagurazaka-San" Negi asked. "Yea pipsqueak Why did you have to get rid of my Takahata-sensei" Yelled Kagurazaka. "Your Takahata" thought Negi. " Well Kagurazaka-San I didn't get rid of _your Takahata-sensei _as you put I am just replacing he will still be taching just not this class, and it was the principal that gave me this job your just gonna have to dead with it" He stated.

"Now as I was Saying before I was rudely interrupted (Asuna glares at him) I will be your new english teacher" with that said he turns around and writws his name on the board while somehow dodging peaces of eraser being shot at him by an upset woman. "Stop that Asuna" cries Konoka but quietly enough so only she can hear."Why should you care" said Asuna. "Because if you were paying attention earlier you would know that negi-kun is my Fiancée" Konoka Stated Matter of factly. Apparrently there is something not many people knew about this class when it comes to maters of romance they apparently have super hearing. While naruto was giving a lecture some of the students were scooting closer toward Konoka. "So its true what you said earlier Negi-sensei is your Fiancée" asked one of the many students now surrounding Konoka "Yes of course its true" Konoka said. "Details, Details" they said but thankfully Negi turned around in time he noticed all of them crowding around Kanoka and decided to have fun.

"Excuse me Ladies but can you give my Fiancée some breathing room I love her dearly and wouldn't want any of you trying to take her away, (here he started grining) though I don't mind sharing" He grinned and had to laugh at the expressions on them ranging from shock tou full out blush to what appeared to be someone holding back a nosebleed. "Eww Ecchi-sensei" the chorused. "Just kidding, just kidding unless Konoka-chan agrees" he laughed out now that got konoka going she was blushing and probably about to start stuttering. So the Class continued like that until the bell rang "Aww Konoka-chan can you stay after for a bit" "Hai negi-kun" she replied. Asuna decided to stay too to keep in eye on this teacher. "I was wondering Konoka-chan seeing as I am new here can you show me around Campus" "of corse Negi-kun" with that said she dragged Negi off to show him all her favorourite spots on campusalso to get some private time to learn more about her husband to be (and no not that you perverts still too young and I don't do Orochimaru come on hes athe animated version of michael jackson thos poor deluded children)

Winner of Harem poll

1st place Tonks

2nd place Konoka

3rd place Evagalion

and in 4th place Fleur De'lecleur

A.N probably need a beta reader and also someone to bounce ideas off of I decided to see If I can actually finish this and hopefully find someone to help at least beta if you want that PM me. Also I have a poll on my profile I want to Know who do you think is the greatest slasher of all time.


End file.
